


Please Wear Clothes

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post on Thursday and my brain just kind of… wouldn’t shut up about it. Kurt is a tour guide at OSU. Blaine is a student who apparently struggles to follow the “Please wear clothes” rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt's POV

Based off [this](http://nineofhearts4.tumblr.com/post/127182280474/thefuuuucomics-glitterandmetal-yt-da) post

* * *

 

Kurt led his tour group down the dorm hallway, pointing out the kitchen and the bathrooms as he went. “And now,” he paused outside room 162, the names Sam and Blaine written on the white board. “I’m going to show you all a real dorm room.”

He knocked loudly on the door. No response. He knocked again. Not hearing anything he tried the door handle – unlocked.

He opened the door. “So this is a standard do-” he froze as he saw a boy, _a stark naked boy_ , wrench briefs over his admittedly fine ass, before he tripped, falling on the floor in front of Kurt’s _entire_ tour group.

He slammed the door shut, face bright red. “So- so that,” he stuttered out, trying to regain his composure, “was an example of college life when it’s early in the semester and you have no afternoon classes. I’ll show you all a different dorm room, if you’ll follow me.”

_Did that really just happen?_

* * *

 

Kurt managed to successfully avoid room 162 and its…. Incredibly good looking occupant …for three weeks. And then a parent requested to see Biddle Hall. Fingers crossed that no one would be in, he knocked on the door.

“If they’re not in I’ll just unlock the door so we can peak our heads in,” Kurt told the group, fingers crossed that that would be the case.

The door swung open and Kurt couldn’t help it when his eyes immediately swept up and down the boy’s body. At least he had _something_ on this time. Even if it was only a tiny pair of Captain America briefs. “Hello folks,” the boy said, grinning widely as he leaned casually on his door.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Is it all right if we come in?”

“Anything for you,” the boy winked at him and Kurt tried not to swallow his own tongue

He shepherded his group into the room, talking loudly enough for the entire group to hear him. “This is what a typical freshman dorm room looks like. You’ll have a roommate, as well as a dresser and a desk.” He paused, gesturing around the room. “If you’re lucky, your room will have closets. When you’re done taking a look, please join me back in the hall.”

Turning, he walked back over to the boy, who was still leaning against the door. “Glad to see you managed to find some clothes,” he hissed. “The parents were _horrified_ last time.”

“And yet you came back,” the boy smirked, looking far too pleased with himself.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “One of the parents wanted to see this building specifically.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Which one are you?”

“Which one am I what?” the boy asked, confusion crossing his face.

Kurt gestured to the names behind him. “Sam or Blaine?”

“Oh. Blaine. Sam has class right now.”

“Well Blaine,” Kurt said tartly, trying to ignore the way his insides melted a little as Blaine made eye contact. “Do you think next time you could try to find some pants at least? You know, give everyone the impression that this is a high class institution?”

“This is OSU, it isn’t exactly Harvard.”

“ _Yes,_ but-”

“Excuse me, Kurt?” one of the parents interrupted them. “Can I talk to you about dorm life?”

“Of course!” Kurt turned his attention away from Blaine, swinging back into Tour Guide mode. “Let’s step out into the hall so we aren’t blocking the door though.”

* * *

 

A week later, Kurt brought a tour group back to Blaine’s room. At this point, he was honestly a bit curious to see if Blaine would continue his ‘I’m barely dressed’ routine. Honestly, he was looking forward to it a little.

When he knocked on the door though, no one answered. He knocked again, smiling apologetically at the tour group, before opening the door, a quick glance inside confirming it was empty.

“Well, it looks like no one’s in, but you can all take a look anyways.”

He let his group go inside, opting to stand in the door behind them. He watched with mild disinterest as the teens and their parents poked around the room.

“Back again I see,” Kurt jumped, hand flying to his chest as he spun around.

“Blaine,” he breathed out, cheeks flushing as his eyes swept up and down Blaine’s body. “Hi.”

Blaine leaned casually against the wall next to him, arms flexing as he crossed them over his bare, wet, chest. Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt’s eyes shot back up to his smirking face.

“If you want to keep staring, maybe you should come back without the tour group. I could give you a private viewing.”

He said it confidently, but when Kurt continued to stare at him, unable to think of a response, Blaine seemed to cringe just a little.

“I-”

“Excuse me?” Kurt’s eyes snapped to the parent and the teen who were standing in the door. “Are the buildings co-ed?”

He beckoned them out of the room, casting one last glance at Blaine who was still standing by the door, towel wrapped loosely around his waist, before turning his attention to the girl and her mom.

* * *

 

The next morning Kurt woke up early and headed to Biddle Hall. It was time to let Blaine know he’d gotten his attention. And that he needed to put on clothes. Especially with today being a big tour day, what with the upcoming long weekend and all. So he spent a half hour wandering the building, posting signs on the main doors that read ‘ _There will be tours coming through our dorm today. Please wear clothes.’_

When he reached Blaine’s hall, he scribbled on the back of it ‘ _Yes, this means you_.’ Before slipping it under the door and taking off out of the building.

* * *

 

That afternoon, Kurt led a tour group to Blaine’s room. Knocking tentatively on the door, he was surprised when a voice called “Door’s unlocked!”

He opened the door a little, peaking his head inside – he was not going to risk having anyone else comment to his boss about surprise nudity on the tour – to make sure Blaine was dressed. “Hey, can I-” he froze, eyes widening as they landed on Blaine, who was lying on his bed and appeared to be wearing _nothing_ aside from the blanket covering his ass. “Did you not see the sign?!” he spluttered. “Are you- I have a tour group,” he huffed. “Can you at least-” he gestured to Blaine’s blanket.

Eyes twinkling, Blaine wrapped the blanket around himself. “Sorry,” he shrugged, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing a little as he opened the door wider, to let the group in. “Okay everyone, as promised, a _real_ dorm room to look at.” Everyone crowded in he raised an eyebrow at Blaine. “Complete with a student who apparently doesn’t realize it’s _snowing_ outside.” Blaine winked at him, smiling at a few of the teenagers before returning his attention to his textbook.

A few minutes later, after Kurt had herded his group back into the hall, he stuck his head back in the door. “Don’t think you’re getting away with this. We’re having a talk later,” he threatened.

“Over dinner perhaps?”

Kurt blinked. “Maybe if you manage to put on a pair of pants between now and then.”

Blaine threw the blanket off of himself and Kurt glanced down to see- oh. So he _did_ have something on under there.

“I look forward to it then,” Blaine said, heading for a dresser, a broad grin on his face.

* * *

[Reblog on tumblr](http://nineofhearts4.tumblr.com/post/127439304419/please-wear-clothes-kurts-pov)

 


	2. Blaine's POV

Blaine was roused from his nap by a knock on the door. He checked the clock next to him, sighing as he got out of bed. He was supposed to have a whole eight minutes more of naptime.

There was another knock and Blaine picked up his pace, walking to his dresser to pull out a pair of boxer briefs, grumbling to himself.

The door opened just as he was bending over to step into his batman briefs, a voice floating in.

“So this is a standard do-” Blaine shrieked, hastily pulling up his briefs before promptly falling onto the floor in front of…. About twenty high school students, their parents, and one of the hottest guys he’d ever seen, all staring at him with varying degrees of surprise on their faces.

The tour guide pulled the door shut, and through it he could hear him saying, “That was an example of college life when it’s early in the semester and you have no afternoon classes. I’ll show you all a different dorm room, if you’ll follow me.”

He heard their footsteps retreat down the hall and picked himself up off the floor. Throwing himself onto his bed he picked up his phone, shooting a text off to his roommate.

_I forgot we put ourselves on the list of dorms that could be shown to tour groups and the most embarrassing thing just happened to me. Please tell me that you know of a party we can go to tonight._

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Blaine was once again taking a nap, only to be awoken by a knock on the door. He sat up and grinned. Through the door he could hear the tour guide talking to his group of prospective students. “If they’re not in I’ll just unlock the door so we can peak our-”

Blaine quickly shucked off his pajama bottoms, so he could answer the door in just his briefs. This time he was going to get the upper hand on Hot Tour Guide.

He swung the door open confidently. He leaned against the door in what he hoped was a subtly sultry manner. “Hello tour folks,” he grinned.

The tour guide raised an eyebrow. “Is it all right if we come in?”

“Anything for you,” Blaine said with a wink, opening the door wider and stepping back as the tour guide shepherded the group inside.

“This is what a typical freshman dorm room looks like,” he told the group. “You’ll have a roommate, as well as a dresser and a desk. If you’re lucky, your room will have closets.” He paused as the group looked around the room with far more interest than one would typically pay to a dorm room. “When you’re done taking a look, please join me back in the hallway.”

He turned to Blaine as the groups attention shifted away from him. “Glad to see you managed to find some clothes,” he hissed. “The parents were _horrified_ last time.”

“And yet you came back,” Blaine smirked.

The tour guide rolled his eyes, “One of the parents wanted to see this building specifically.” He crossed his arms, drawing Blaine’s gaze to his name tag. _Kurt_. “Which one are you?”

“Which one am I what?” Blaine asked, confident air faltering.

“Sam or Blaine?” Kurt gestured to the names behind him.

“Oh.” Right. Of course. His name. “Blaine. Sam has class right now.”

“Well Blaine, do you think next time you could try to find some pants at least? You know, give everyone the impression that this is a high class institution?”

“This is OSU, it isn’t exactly Harvard.”

“ _Yes,_ but-”

“Excuse me, Kurt?” one of the parents interrupted them. “Can I talk to you about dorm life?”

“Of course,” Blaine watched as Kurt swung right back into Professional mode. “Let’s step out into the hall so we aren’t blocking the door though.”

* * *

 

Towel wrapped loosely around his hips, Blaine headed out of the bathroom, shower caddy in hand. Turning the corner to his room, he came to a halt. Kurt, surrounded by a tour group, was entering his room.

He hadn’t been planning on doing it again, but… the opportunity was just too good to pass up.

 He straightened his back and marched confidently down the hall – although he was careful to keep a hand close to his towel to prevent it from dropping.

Reaching his door, he set his shower caddy behind him before leaning casually against the frame. “Back again I see.”

* * *

 

“You did _what_ when the tour group came?” his roommate Sam laughed as Blaine recounted the story later that night.

“You heard me,” Blaine said sheepishly, shoving a pillow over his own face.

“You’re going to have to tell Mercedes, she’s going to think I’m making it up.” Blaine threw his pillow at him. “Hey!”

“You’re supposed to be helping me here!”

“Helping with what?” Sam asked, sitting up. “I’ve been telling you for weeks that you should loosen up from all the bow ties and Brooks Brothers. You just-” he snorted. “You just took it to an extreme I wasn’t expecting.

Blaine glared before sighing loudly. “What do I do?”

“Flaunt what you got.”

“Oh my god Sam,” Blaine groaned in exasperation. “I’m not- I don’t want to keep traumatizing tour groups just to get his attention!”

Sam shrugged. “It sounds like you’ve got his attention. You just need to make a move.”

“In front of a _tour group_? No thank you. Public declarations of love when you don’t know how the other person feels is something I swore off of in high school.”

“I’ll ask Mercedes for some ideas then.”

* * *

 

Sam’s conversation with Mercedes led to no good ideas, but luckily, the very next day, a sign, posted in his building (not to mention the copy slid under his door) gave him the perfect idea.

_There will be tours coming through our dorm today. Please wear clothes._

On the back of the one delivered to their room was a note.

_Yes, this means you_

Blaine grinned.

He sent a text off to Sam making sure he wasn’t planning to come back until dinner, and stripped down to his briefs. He wrapped a blanket around himself before settling down to study while he waited.

Three hours later, Blaine sprawled on his bed reading a textbook, there was a knock on the door. Grinning, he moved the blanket down his body so it _just_ covered his briefs.

“Door’s unlocked!” he called.

“Hey, can I-” Kurt froze, getting a good look at him, eyes widening. “Did you not see the sign?! Are you- I have a tour group,” he huffed. “Can you at least-” he gestured to Blaine’s blanket.

Eyes twinkling, Blaine wrapped the blanket around himself. “Sorry,” he shrugged.

“Okay everyone, as promised, a _real_ dorm room to look at.” As everyone crowded in, he raised an eyebrow at Blaine. “Complete with a student who apparently doesn’t realize it’s _snowing_ outside.” Blaine winked at him.

A few minutes later, after Kurt had herded his group back into the hall, he stuck his head back in the door. “Don’t think you’re getting away with this. We’re having a talk later,” he threatened.

“Over dinner perhaps?” Blaine offered.

Kurt blinked at him. “Maybe if you manage to put on a pair of pants between now and then.”

Blaine threw the blanket off of himself, making a beeline for his dresser. He had a date to get ready for. “I look forward to it then.”

* * *

[Reblog on tumblr](http://nineofhearts4.tumblr.com/post/127439312639/please-wear-clothes-blaines-pov)

 


	3. Blaine Finds Pants

**That Evening**

Kurt knocked on Blaine’s door that evening, rocking back on his heels while he waited for a response. He’d dressed up, and if he put _effort_ in only to be stood up, he was going to- “You must be Kurt.” Kurt blinked up at the boy who had just opened the door.

“Yes?” he shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Is Blai-”

“Hi!” Blaine shoved the boy – who Kurt presumed to be Sam – out of the way, earning him a shriek of indignation in response.

Kurt grinned. “ _Blaine Anderson wearing clothes,_ now that’s a sight I thought I might never see,” Kurt teased.

To Kurt’s delight, Blaine blushed a deep red in response. “Shut up,” he laughed. Blaine stepped into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him. “Wait. How’d you know my last name?”

“I’m all knowing,” Kurt winked, delighting in the confidence he was feeling.

Blaine laughed as they began walking down the hallway. “For some reason I don’t believe that.”

“I looked in the admissions office tour files,” Kurt admitted. “After the second… _incident_ I figured I should know who exactly put their name on the list of tour dorm rooms and then refused to wear clothes.”

“To be honest, bow ties and polo shirts are usually more my style,” Blaine said, reaching up automatically to straighten his bow tie.

* * *

A few weeks later, they slept together for the first time. When Kurt had shown up at Blaine’s dorm room to pick him up for their (low-key) dining hall dinner date, Blaine had casually informed him that Sam was gone for the weekend. Off to see his family. They ended up ordering pizza.

Kurt blinked his eyes open, groaning a little as he stretched, memories of the night before coming back to him as his eyes landed on Blaine. He smiled, settling his bed back on Blaine’s shoulder before noticing the clock.

He shot out of bed. Work. He was going to be late for _work_ and he had to grab his tour guide shirt from his _room_.

Blaine let out a loud snore before jolting awake. “Kurt?” he asked around a yawn.

“I forgot to set me phone alarm!” Kurt said hurriedly, trying to put his pants on. “I’m supposed to lead a tour group in twenty minutes and I have to run across campus. And I need _coffee_.”

“Oh, good,” Blaine mumbled, nuzzling back into his pillow.

“Good?” Kurt asked, looking around for his shirt. “How is this _good_?”

“Thought you were trying to sneak away.”

“Oh.” Kurt frowned, pulling his shirt over his head. “No.” He walked over the Blaine, kissing him lightly on the cheek before heading towards the door. “I’ll text you later.”

* * *

 

An hour later, Kurt was back at Blaine’s dorm. This time with a tour group in tow.  _Please be dressed. Please be dressed._ He knocked.

“Come in!”

_Oh no._

Kurt opened the door and his suspicions were immediately confirmed. There was Blaine, looking like he’d taken the time to clean up his room, but not the time to _put on clothes_ and get out of bed. Kurt sighed, trying to suppress the desire to just get back in bed with him.

“And here is a dorm room, complete with a college student who was using his Saturday morning to sleep in.”

Blaine gave them all a little wave and a shrug. “I had a paper due last night, I was rewarding myself.”

* * *

 

“ _So,_ ” Kurt said into the phone, as he exited the admissions building, coffee in one hand.

“Yes?” Blaine asked, and Kurt could practically see him fluttering his eyelashes in faux innocence.

“You know what you did.”

“It was that or get you coffee, but I wasn’t sure how the parents would feel about that and I wasn’t _positive_ you’d bring a group by my room. It was your own fault really.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “From now on we’re only having sex at your place when I don’t have work the next day. Do you know what I heard one of the kids say?”

“What?”

“I thought Susan was lying when she said there was a naked guy on the OSU tour.”

“Oh god,” Blaine cringed.

“Exactly. I think we need to start taking precautions so that next year the freshman don’t all know you as The Naked Guy.”

“I could accept that title if it meant-”

Kurt opened the door to Blaine’s room. “You know, if you’re going to keep your door unlocked you should probably wear clothes more often,” Kurt quipped, locking the door before approaching Blaine, who was lying on his bed, a delighted smile on his face as he hung up the phone.

“Mmm,” Blaine reached out his arms for him. “Wanted to make it easier to persuade you that we should have morning sex.” He glanced at the clock. “We missed the morning, but maybe some early afternoon sex will suffice?”

Kurt walked over to the bed, toeing off his shoes as he went. “Promise me you’ll be wearing clothes the next time I bring a tour group by.”

Blaine leaned up to kiss him. “What if I don’t?”

Kurt pulled back a little, fixing him with a look. “Blaine.”

“Kurttt,” Blaine smiled, trying to kiss him again.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, and Blaine huffed out a laugh. “I promise to wear clothes.”

* * *

 

**The Next Tour Group**

Kurt knocked on the door, fingers crossed that Blaine would finally _finally_ be fully dressed if he was in the room.

Before he could knock a second time, the door opened. “Good afternoon Ladies and Gentlemen. How can I be of service to you today?”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, unable to help the fond smile that spread across his face as he looked Blaine up and down. A _suit_. He was wearing a _suit_. A – wow – really nice suit.

He gestured the group in, giving them his usual intro, before moving over to Blaine, who was still standing by the door. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Excuse me, I attend a high class institution, I’m just trying to make sure everyone gets the right impression.”

Kurt bumped their shoulders together before walking into the hallway. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight? Maybe you should keep that suit on.”


End file.
